The specification relates to building a driver.
The amount of data being generated is increasing. There has been a corresponding growth in the number and variety of data sources, including a growing number and variety of cloud data sources, to store this data. A driver, which is used by an application to access the data stored in such a data source, must be built for each data source. Therefore, an increasing number of drivers are being built.
However, existing systems and methods for building drivers fail to deliver a short turnaround time from research to delivery of the driver, fail to develop the driver using descriptive artifacts, fail to provide a protocol neutral platform for access and interaction, which includes pluggable protocol support, and are not extensible and pluggable for custom use cases.